


Paper memories

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I give up, I seriously hate Reggie, Pls read my trash, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings, Tags Are Hard, and Luther, bad attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Vanya is angry. Scratch that, she’s absolutely fucking pissed. After all this time they still call her ‘ordinary’ and ‘boring’ well fuck them. They can go ahead and save the world without her. They clearly didn’t want her there. She was leaving.-“Aww,  I remember that day. How I used to listen to you when you played your shoulder guitar.” He hummed. “Violin” Vanya automatically corrected.-Vanya finds a ‘sorry’ card from Klaus from when they were younger. Based of the prompt; child makes a card for their parents; it’s full of hilarious spelling mistakes.





	Paper memories

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this one’s actually early(ish) 
> 
> So... basically I got into an argument and I’m a petty bitch so I wrote this so i didn’t punch anyone. 
> 
> Might turn this into a series but idk 
> 
> Enjoy,

Vanya is angry. Scratch that, she’s absolutely fucking pissed. After all this time they still call her ‘ordinary’ and ‘boring’ well fuck them. They can go ahead and save the world without her. They clearly didn’t want her there. She was leaving. 

The violinist stomped all the way to her room, throwing open her door with a huff. Her sunken eyes did a quick assessment of the room, of what she would need to take with her and where everything was. 

She had moved some of her stuff from her house back into her old room that she hated so much. She hoped that with the Dad gone she would be able to stay here whenever she felt like it. But no, apparently her siblings, mainly Luther, had other ideas. 

The vein in her head had made itself so prominent that it looked like it threatened to burst. She surged forward, nearly ripping her closet doors off their hinges. 

She viciously pulled the black duffle bag at the bottom of the decrepit wardrobe out, attempting to ignore the white umbrella embedded into the seems. 

She began to yank clothes from their hangers and shove them into the bag, she knew she’d probably have to iron the shirts again later but she couldn’t care less at the moment. 

Once done with the wardrobe she moved over to her chest of draws. Only one draw was full so she just pulled it out and messily spilt the contents into the bag. 

The brunette paused for a minute, attempting to calm herself down. She let out a scream, tears finally being free to cascade down her face. It’s not like she had to look pleasant for when her sibling's would coms running after her, because she knew that they wouldn’t. 

Five was god knows where, trying to save the world. Luther couldn’t care less. Diego hadn’t been seen in the house since the funeral. Allison had better things to do and Klaus was probably high in the bath... again. 

This family was a mess. A true and proper mess. 

Vanya screamed. She screamed loud enough for the whole block to hear her. But she knew that nobody would come. They never do. Not since Five had left and Ben had died. 

She threw the draw she was holding, not bothering to look where it went. She only heard the sharp smash of something before she fell to her knees, desperately attempting to soak up her tears on the oversizes jumper she wore. 

She stopped after a while. She wasn’t sure how long it had been. An hour? 10 minutes? 30 minutes? She couldn’t really find it in herself to care. 

When she finally made a move it was to pick up the brightly coloured paper she found lying on top of all the bits and bobs she’d chucked from the draw that now sat broken in the corner of the room, next to the dented wall and cracked mirror. 

She gingerly picked it up, turning it over with a furrowed brow. What was it? 

“im sorrry” was written on the front of the orange paper in a blue crayon, her favourite colour she noted. A shaky drawing of two stick people holding hands underneath, one with brown lines of long hair and the other with something that resembled an afro. 

She gently opened to folded paper up, her previous angry and defeated expression now a small memorable smile. “im sorrry for gettin your mewsic paper wett. I dident meen too. i will help you make a new one. I love you Vannya.” It read. She couldn’t help but let out a watery chuckle at the hilarious spelling mistakes that were written with what seemed to be chicken scratch. 

A scribbled “from Klaus” was scrawled at the bottom of the page, almost indistinguishable. The ridiculous amount of kisses at the bottom made her heart warm. 

She remembered when she first got the card. True to his word, Klaus had helped... kinda. He got her the paper she needed, sat in her bed and hummed uneven and squeaky tunes whilst she did all the actual work. She appreciated the gesture non the less. 

Klaus had been closer to her than Five when that little mishap happened. He would listen to her play the violin, stick up for her when she was told to go away by her other siblings, he even did it to Dad once. But then he went on a trip with Reginald and he changed. He was more distant and had lost the boyish joyfulness that his eyes once held. 

-

Ben waved his hands in front of Klaus’ face to get his attention. “What?” He groaned as he pulled off his blasting headphones, though it came out more as a dull hum. “Someone’s knocking on the door,” Ben informed him before going back to his book. 

The druggie sluggishly slumped off his bed, leaving his headphones behind. He heard the quiet knock this time. It was Vanya. She always knocked gently, as though not completely sure she wanted to be heard. 

“Vanya!” He exclaimed excitedly before opening the door dramatically. “How are you?” He questioned, waving her in. She smiled brightly, as though she thought Klaus would turn her down. 

“Alright, you?” She shot back with a grin. “Good, good.” He hummed, offering her a seat on his bed with a smooth motioning of his hand. 

She noted how he hadn’t asked her what she wanted as the others would. He just assumed that she was here to catch up. Which she was, in a way. 

“I found this,” she told Klaus, offering him the paper. She sat patiently whilst he read it, a small grin on his face. “Wow, my handwriting hasn’t changed, like at all” He cackled, drawing a laugh from Vanya.

“Aww, I remember that day. How I used to listen to you when you played your shoulder guitar.” He hummed. “Violin” Vanya automatically corrected. “Potato patata.” He shrugged. “You mean tomato tomata?” She laughed. 

And just like that, it was back to normal. Klaus slung an arm around her shoulders, “will you play something for me?” He asked with (his attempt of) a charming grin. 

Maybe she could stay for just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Would you guys be interested in more Umbrella Academy content or is there any other fandoms you’d prefer? Tell me cuz I’m sinking wayyy to far into this fandom. I think I’ve nearly read every single Umbrella academy fic on this website so yh :,)
> 
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!!!


End file.
